


Merlin Gets It, Horses ARE Big...

by Bananase221



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (2008), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur is Under a Spell?, Confused Merlin, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Horses, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Minor Violence?, Wee bit of angst, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananase221/pseuds/Bananase221
Summary: When Arthur develops a fear of horses and becomes open about his feelings, Merlin suspects magic might be afoot.





	Merlin Gets It, Horses ARE Big...

**Author's Note:**

> There are plot holes, but I chose to leave them for the sake of a perceived sense of comedy! I hope you enjoy my midnight writing spree that was most definitely a good idea! Let me know what you think! :)

Merlin Gets it, Horses ARE Big…

            “Merlin!” Merlin hears his name shouted from down the hall and turns to see his king barrelling towards him at full speed. “MERLIN!”

            Merlin begins to panic as Arthur closes in on him. _What did I do NOW?! I haven’t even seen him today!_ Merlin decides to do what makes sense when a mad man is racing at you – he turns and runs.

            Arthur catches up with Merlin by the time he has bypassed his chambers and Arthur grabs him by the back of his shirt, yanking him into his bedroom. Merlin looks up and puts his hands out in a placating manner, afraid Arthur is going to scream at him for whatever thing he may or may not have done. “Arthur I’m sorry I—”

            “They’re after me!” Arthur hisses, bypassing Merlin to duck down and peek out the window.

            “Uh, Arthur?” Merlin stares, confused, as his king kneels on the floor, staring fixatedly into the courtyard. He feels a flash of panic as he realizes his king is scared. “Arthur? What is it? Who’s after you?”

            Merlin feels his heart race, waiting for Arthur to answer. Arthur flails an arm out towards Merlin, reaching for him, and he is promptly yanked down the second he takes Arthur’s hand. “Do you see them?” Arthur whispers in his ear. Merlin blushes at the closeness.

            “See who?” Merlin peeks out over the window ledge and sees nothing out of the ordinary. Arthur leans closer still, putting one arm around Merlin and pointing out the window with the other.

            “ _Them_.” Merlin follows his finger to the circle of Arthur’s knights.

            “Arthur? Are you saying that _Gwaine_ and _Lancelot_ and all the others are after you?” Merlin’s eyebrows raise in incredulity. “You do realize that’s treason, right? And they’re loyal. And kind. And I know they’d never—”

            “No. Not them. _Them_!” Arthur points more insistently, but Merlin feels himself growing increasingly confused.

            “Arthur are you alright?” Merlin stares at his friend, trying to decipher if magic has tampered with him.

            “Of course I’m not _alright_! They’re _after me_!” Arthur jabs the window with a thud and immediately drops down, yanking Merlin with him. “Shh! They might’ve heard me.”

            They’re quiet for a good long minute before Merlin dares try to speak again. “Arthur… _what_ is after you?”

            Arthur stares at him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide, dumbfounded. “THEM!” Arthur waves aggressively. “With their pointed feet and long noses!” He stands up and screams at them, “You can’t keep me in here forever!”

            Merlin stares at Arthur in shock, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then tilts his head up to look out the window, back to the knights. He looks at the animals with them and feels more confused than ever. Is he talking about a….? “Arthur… are you saying that the _horses_ are after you?”

            “Yes! Those ghastly creatures! I must gather my men and attack!” He turns to Merlin, suddenly serious. “Before I go, I must tell you something as I fear I may never return!”

            “Arthur, what—?”

            “I love you Merlin. Very much. And I wish for you to be my husband. If I die today I want you to know this.”

            “Arthur… I—”

            “Shh,” Arthur presses his finger against Merlin’s lips. “Don’t speak. I don’t want to go knowing that you may never desire to be with me. Just, please, allow me one last thing.”

            “What—” Merlin is cut off as Arthur kisses him passionately. His eyes widen, and he struggles for a moment before giving in to the kiss he’s always wanted and loses himself in Arthur.

            Before long, Arthur pulls away from a startled Merlin, smiles at him, pecks him once again, and then stands, hands on his hips. “Now! I must go defeat those horses! Remember me Merlin!” Arthur grins and begins to walk away.

            Merlin whispers a spell and a pot flies at Arthur’s head, knocking him out cold. “Thank God.” Merlin sighs before grabbing the unconscious king and lugging him up and onto his bed, hoping that his possible concussion will, quite literally, knock him out of it.

 

            Merlin does some chores around Arthur’s room while he waits for him to regain consciousness. Within a few hours, Merlin hears a pained groan and makes his way towards Arthur’s bed. “Arthur…?”

            “Merlin? What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be helping Gaius?” Arthur’s voice is pained, stretching his arms over his eyes to block out the light sneaking in through the curtains as he sits up against his headboard.

            “Do you not remember what happened?” Merlin is hesitant, placing his hand out in front of him as a precaution in case something triggers Arthur.

            “Remember what? Dear God, close the damn curtains. My head is pounding. What the hell happened to me?” Arthur’s whining makes Merlin grin before leaving to close the curtains. He comes back to sit on the edge of Arthur’s bed, needing to know for sure that he had snapped out of it.

            “Arthur… do you still think the horses are after you?”

            Arthur’s face blanches and he looks panicked. Merlin’s body tenses, preparing for any action that he might need to take, afraid he’d just triggered him.

            “Good God…” Arthur moans instead, dropping his head forward into his hands with a pitiful sigh. “I thought – hoped – that it was a dream…”

            Merlin smirks, trying not to feel injured over Arthur apparently not actually wanting to kiss him. “Of course, sire.”

            Arthur looks up quickly at the honorific being used, then his eyes widen. “Does that mean that I… ?”

            “Yeah. You did. You kissed me too.” Merlin pretends to appear nonchalant and shrugs, avoiding Arthur’s eyes.

            “Merlin…” Arthur pauses, and Merlin meets his eyes for a split second before avoiding him again. Arthur’s face was unreadable and that made Merlin nervous. “And you kissed me back?”

            Merlin’s eyes widen dramatically, and he meets Arthur’s eyes once again. His face is no longer unreadable, but instead seems to be hopeful if the small smile means anything. “Yes?” Merlin’s voice is soft, unsure, as he continues staring down Arthur.

            “Good.” Arthur smiles at him, lifting his arm slowly towards Merlin’s cheek. Merlin blushes as his fingers gently caress his cheekbone.

            “Good?” Merlin rests his fingers gently against Arthur’s outstretched arm. “Does that mean…?

            “I _do_ love you, Merlin.” Merlin’s heart flutters. “Magic and all.” Arthur winks at his flabbergasted expression.

            “My _WHAT_!” Arthur pecks him once on the lips before smirking and extracting himself from the bed.

            “Your magic, obviously. I’m not _that_ blind.” Arthur smiles back over his shoulder at him, and Merlin can tell he’s enjoying the way his mouth is flapping open and closed in speechlessness.

            “What—”

            “Just say you love me too, Merlin.” Arthur beams at him.

            “I love you too, Arthur.” Merlin finally manages to respond.

            “I must say I love seeing you speechless.” Arthur grins, growing cocky. Merlin smirks back, finally recovered, at least momentarily, from Arthur’s reveal.

            “Says the man who’s afraid of horses.” Merlin snorts.

            “Hey now—”

            “I mean, I really do get it. Horses certainly _are_ big…” He smirks at an embarrassed Arthur.

            “That’s no way to talk to your king!”

            “But it _is_ the perfect way to talk to my idiot boyfriend.” Merlin smiles as Arthur pouts before he reaches out for Merlin and pulls him closer, gently moving his hands to softly cup his neck and jaw.

            “ _Mer_ lin.” Arthur sighs.

            “I love you!” Merlin grins. Arthur chuckles and pulls him in for another kiss.


End file.
